Clock Tower Confessions
by Chihiro77
Summary: Short little Kingdom Hearts Yaoi oneshots. AxelxRoxas and SoraxRiku for now. T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!!!**

It was raining out but they were up there anyway. The clock tower was magnificent, it couldn't be denied and sitting up there with the wind blowing around him it made Axel feel just as grand and important. He looked glance at the blonde beside him from the corner of his eyes. He would need that confidence now. Just one look, one single unimportant look meant the world to him. It made him feel empty, reminded him that he was empty. It was kind of nice. He wondered sometimes if he had become numb, grown use to the absence of a heart. Roxas made him remember what he lacked, gave him a faint impression of what it had been like to feel. Roxas made him feel whole somehow.

For some reason it made him want to leave. You don't need a heart to feel. The body and mind are enough to bring back all the sensations. He felt his body go warm, his mouth dry, his breathing quicken, and he had to look up. He never had been one for feelings. He had the faint impression that when he had been "Somebody" he had been a loner even then. He had let the days melt into one great mess that couldn't be untangled no matter how hard you tried. Days were mere illusions. And now, they all had meanings. Part of him severely missed the life where he could go where he wanted, when he wanted. There were too many ties here.

Oh well, whether he wanted to or not he had these ties and they weren't going away any time soon. And besides, he didn't even remember that life. For all he knew the loner routine was something he had come up with on his own to fill in the empty spaces. They may be Nobodies but, in a way, they were still human. He looked at Roxas again and braced himself. He could do this, he had to before something tore them apart, for in time something would. Love, he knew that's what this flicker of past emotion would have been called, like this couldn't last forever. Some obstacle would appear and pull them apart but he was going to make the most of it while they were both here together.

"Hey Roxas…."

The boy turned and looked at him and he had to grip the ledge of the tower to keep the emptiness from overwhelming him. Damn, Roxas looked so innocent with his legs over the side swinging in the wind and his wet hair allowing small drops to fall into those bright blue pools. Axel shook his head to clear his mind and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Axel, you ok?"

A small hand rested on his shoulder, tensing in case it should have to pull him back and keep him from pitching down over the side.

"Y-ya just lost my balance there a little."

Roxas forced Axel's head down so he was looking straight into the eyes of the one he loved with all his missing heart.

"You look pale. Something you wanna talk about?"  
"Kinda." He looked away again and cursed himself for blushing.

"What is it?" When he didn't answer, Roxas frowned. "You know you can tell me."  
"I love you."

He had said it and now he wanted to run away and hide like the coward he was.

"Oh, is that all?" Roxas laughed a little. "I figured that out a while ago, thought you knew. I love you too."

Axel had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop smiling even if he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku stared at his sleeping roommate's back, lost in his thoughts. He was pissed, he couldn't lie to himself. Sora teased him endlessly without even realizing. For such an innocent looking kid the boy could be a sadistic bastard; laying there on top of the sheets wearing just his boxers, tempting the older boy with all the unvoiced possibilities. It was pure evil Riku thought. Pure, downright, Ansem-worthy, heartless, evil. Every time Riku made a move Sora would put him down and then do something like this.

Sora had admitted his feelings for Riku when he did but something always kept him holding back. It drove Riku crazy. Anymore it was like the other boy didn't even physically exist. The two of them barely talked and rarely met eyes. All Riku had was his thoughts for company and he didn't like what he found. He needed Sora now. Sora helped him see the light in the dark. No, Sora WAS the light in the dark. Riku had had enough of living in himself, was sick of being so damn numb. If something didn't come from all this soon he was leaving again. He would get out of here and save himself from the pain that he did or didn't deserve and find somewhere else.

He stretched a hand out and shook the other boy's arm hard. At the moment he really didn't care about being nice or polite. It was now or never and he wanted answers. They had gone through too much together to be left alone now. Sora was in this just as much as he was.

"What do you want?" The younger boy didn't sound aggravated, much to Riku's surprise. He had known this was coming. Had he even been asleep?

"You know what I want. I want you to finally give me a straight answer. I'm not putting up with this bull much longer so you better talk and talk fast."

"What do you want me to say Riku? You want me to tell you everything? You want me to hurt you?"

"Yes." He braced himself, this was it. This was exactly what he needed to hear. They were good together, couldn't be denied, but they were losing themselves.

"When we came back….I thought things would go back to the way it used to be. Stupid little kid dream, I know, but I couldn't help but hope. We've grown up Riku; this kind of stuff isn't a game. Finding you was everything to me. Now what do I do? Why am I here huh? No heartless running around. No nobodies. Nothing. I have no reason to be here and you just sit there watching. I keep trying to bring it up to get some advice or something but silent brooding Riku just sits there and stares."

Riku sighed; he never had been a good listener. Action was all he knew. It was good to sit and talk about things but unless you acted on them they remained just empty words.

"Sora….I'm sorry. We're not innocent little kids anymore. It's hard going back to "normal" life, whatever the hell that is. I don't really have a purpose either do I? All I've ever been was a puppet and now that I don't have to follow anyone's orders I don't know what to do with myself. But…..we have each other right? We've always had each other. So maybe….our purpose is to find one together. Damn, sorry. That made no sense."

Sora turned around and looked at him. "It did," he smiled.

Riku decided that hanging around another day or two wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
